


Faded but not lost forever.

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: Felicity Smoak to the whole world was the most famous singer around the world, with a strong Flawless privilege voice since she was 9 years old. Then she grow up becoming a stunning and sexy young lady, one (if not) the them most beautiful woman with an angel smile and a body that would make any man fall on their knees, What happens when Felicity moves in to Starlight city to keep with her studies where she meets the person that will change her life forever Oliver Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this fic with upcoming intense and sexy Olicity.
> 
> Felicity Smoak is famous around the world and John Diggle will be her bodyguard aka Best friend too.
> 
> Oliver 'playboy' ways are a past thing now with a more focused and sexy dork Oliver, Thea is only one year younger than him so they go to high school together along side their friends.
> 
> Tommy & Laurel are a couple just like Sara and Nyssa.
> 
> Helena is the witch on that school.

Felicity only keep staring at the building that was supposed to be her new high school from her car. while Diggle her big soft (not on dangerous times of course _Duh _) keep staring at her from the corner of his eyes a little bit amused.

"What?" Felicity grumpy snapped and a little bit irritated by how much fun that big dork seemed to have by her tiny freak out.

"Nothing is just that.... I a little bit adorable how you Felicity 'Freaking' Smoak most famous loved singer not just on the country but _In the whole world _is scary on her first day of high school" Diggle said with a gentle huff.

"Hey... is just that I don't know anyone here and I hear that there's always a bitch trying to bully everyone just because she's insecure so yeah I'm a little bit intimidated OK" Felicity answer staring at the building again.

"Felicity you have sing in full as hell stadiums and festivals without breaking a sweat. You have been call _National treasure of the United States _by president Obama itself, win more Grammy's awards than any other singer much less that young, an Oscar for best song and God knows what else. I'm sure that you can deal with any bully on that school" Diggle said with a proud smile at her.

Felicity just huffed with rosy checks for the praise from the second most important person in her life _Damn right I did and a lot more _she though.

But that butterfly nerves didn't go away cause she was nervous by this new school more because it was always the same. Desperate girls that fake to be her friends just to have a little spotlight and attention from her, _God why was so hard finding real friends when you were famous _Felicity thought with a sadly sigh.

"OK let's do this. I will see you later Dig when this day of hell ends... Wish me luck" Felicity said getting out of the car.

"Good luck and yeah I see you in five hours, one more minute, I will go rescue with gun and all" Diggle laugh. _'someone is comedian today' Felicity said under her breath _only make him laugh harder.

Felicity go straight to the 'direction' office where she got all her classes hours and where each class room was. Like she was a little bit late the director to take to her first class was herself. Felicity noticed how some boy stare at her too much for her liking _As usual ugh yeah a I have boobs and a big butt get over it _She rolled her yes. 

Felicity was wearing the school uniform, tiny black skirt, a dress white shirt under her also black dress jacket with high black boots, her long blonde golden hair falling in soft waves on her shoulders _Omg I feel like the naughty school girl from bad porn _Felicity couldn't held her giggle from this thoughts.

When suddenly the not so amused director stop and open the door, Felicity hesitate a little to get into the room hearing how the class totally stopped while Director Lyla Michaels start talking with the professor then she heard her name.

"Miss Smoak can you come in please" She said Felicity took a deep breath while leasing how whispers started as sun the _'Smoak' _name come out.

Felicity slowly make her way into the room, then comical way in sync all head turn at her with wide eyes some with excitement, some with shock, some with Lust and flirty while other with totally envy on a group of girls that was totally _'I'm a bitch bully' _ but what eyes make her shiver in that delicious way were his.

He was good looking with broad chest and shoulders, short blonde hair and small scruff on his strong jaw with deep blue eyes locked at hers with hunger and nervous just like her. Then she remembered where she was and snap her head to the director and professor trying to get his blue eyes out of her head.

"Felicity this is professor Harrison Wells, Professor this is Felicity Smoak that will join from today on" Lyla said.

"Very nice to meet you professor Wells, I'm big fan of all your work through the years and I'm honored to be on your class" Felicity hold her hand out to him with a winning smile that make everyone blush

"The honor is all mine miss Smoak" Wells said with a tiny flush _always worked. _

"I hope you have a good first day Miss Smoak, now professor I will let you to make the introductions. If you'll excuse me" Lyla said. 

"OK everyone may I have you attention... Good I wanted to introduce you all our new student, everybody this is Felicity..." Wells got interrupted by a pettite brunette with wide awe eyes at Felicity.

"Smoak!! We all know who she is!!" the girl say.

"Thea!!" Blues eyes finally spoke the girl that only keep staring at the famous blonde, _ugh of course he has sex voice too _Felicity though

"Miss Queen don't interrupt me again. But She's Felicity Smoak our new student and I'm sure you will welcome her with open arms"

"Oh I can totally do that and a lot hell more" a guy said that looked like a cliche Frat boy with suggestive cocky voice, Felicity only cringed in tiny disgust. 

"Bowen the lady only dates with NBA players or Famous guys from Calvin clain not jerks like you" the guy besides Blue eyes hot guy said with a smirk. 

"Bowen, Merlyn one more and both of you will go to detention you hear me??.. VERY good, Miss Smoak please take a seat wherever you want" Wells said with a kind smile. 

Felicity turn to the class in search on where to seat, 'Thea' was setting with a good looking guy that was obviously her boyfriend then there was a two girl one raven hair and one blonde that were obviously girlfriends too, there was on two free seats one with _ugh _Frat boy 'Bowen' and one in front of blue eyes hot guy and her friend 'Merlyn' where a really shy totally smart guy was seat _obviously the guy that everyone bullied for being "nerd". _

"Come on baby, I don't bite" Bowen pet the free seat on his side with creepy lust eyes. 

Felicity just ignore him and make her way to the free seat in front of Merlyn and Blues eyes, she saw how his eyes follow her the whole time but Felicity turn her head down to the sweet nerd boy that had his head buried on his book. 

"Hi... can I seat here?" Felicity ask with a gentle voice and smile when the boy stare at her with shock ni believe she was talking to him "Yes I'm talking to you" she said with amusing laugh when he turned to his back like she was talking to someone else. 

"Oh yeah... Yeah of course" the boy said totally shy taking his bag from the seat so she could take it, "Thanks" Felicity whispered. 

_"I can't believe she even talk to that loser' 'he is such weir poor idiot, the first and only time a woman is going to talk to him' _Bowen and the other black hair witch try to to whisper but all could hear them. 

Felicity feel hot red rage for their cruelty comments more when he saw the boy head bent over to his book in totally hurt. 

"Hi I'm Felicity. What's your name?" She asked with gentle smile everyone just keep staring at her not believing what they were seeing. 

"I'm.... Barry nice to meet you" Barry said shyly, Felicity only smile at him. She was about to talk to him again when the guy at her back interrupt. 

"I'm Tommy Merlyn and thus is my best friend Oliver Queen nice to meet ya" 'Tommy' greeted with a shake of hands and a charming smile that she returned before Felicity looked at now know as 'Oliver'. 

"Hi a _pleasure _to meet you _Felicity" _Oliver said with deep sex voice taking her delicate soft hand on his rough hard hand with locked sex eyes and oh man the way he breath her name. 

"I'm sure _Oliver" Felicity _answered with flirt and sex on her voice and eyes _Yeah I can I can you do that to you too boy _She thought with a naughty smirk that made Oliver shift on his chair and pure hunger on his eyes. 

'_Pleasure' what a perfect way to start this Relationships they both thought with very inappropriate sweating images through their minds. ****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity & Oliver more sexy tension. Until literally explodes Smut explicit.  
(VERY EXPLICIT SO IF IS NOT YOUR THING DON'T READ IT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support guys love you all please leave you opinions and kudos
> 
> (also help to choice some songs for Felicity to sing on the upcoming chapters.

This was absolutely torture for Oliver.

There she was standing in front of the class while Director talk to professor Wells, he noticed how everyone recognized her (_more those pigs idiots like bowen) _the minute she put her first step into the classroom _Nobody could be that damn perfect, it was unfair _he though.

Felicity Smoak in all her glory in front of them (of course they knew who she was, the whole world freaking knew _Duh_) but damn she looked much better in person that she already did in magazines, _Yeap including the bunny one she did, _Oliver thought but stopped fast when his pants started to get more tight.

The way the school uniform looked on her should be fucking illegal and more with that high boots that make her legs look long for days and pop up that first big delicious butt of her, then add that angel face with soft long soft hair. 

But hell he felt much more pleasure the moment his blue locked with Felicity unique color eyes (ocean blue with delicate touch of green and honey on them) than he ever felt om his old days as 'Playboy' how to hell was that possible?. Oh Jesus when she flirt back at him with that naughty attitude, he just wanted to bent her over and take her right there _Oh damn I'm screwed _.

When the class end his group of friends and sister head to lunch, like always they sat together Oliver with Thea, Roy and Sara, Nyssa, Tommy and Laurel across them chatting about their plans when they saw Bowen storm up to Barry that was seated across them reading.

"Hey Allen how it feels to finally a pretty girl noticed you pathetic poor ass?" Bowen and his group laughed with Helena witch group too.

"Please Bowen I don't want any trouble ok? She just wanted the seat that is all" Barry sais with shyness and a little fear.

"Well of course that is all. Why someone like her, that damn hot and important would want to be friends with something pathetic like you" they all except Oliver group laugh when Barry face fall in shame and hurt.

"Bowen fuck off and leave him alone" Oliver said and all his friends agreed they got sick seeing how those idiots treated Barry.

"I don't think so Queen this is so much fun" Bowen take Barry book.

"Please no my parents work almost 3 months alone to buy me that book" Barry cried out but they only laughed harder.

Bowen was about to break the book in half and threw it to the water when out nowhere someone else took it from Max hands roughly, all the attention snapped to the one and only Felicity Smoak that had pure rage on those beautiful eyes and Barry book on her hands.

"This is Barry's book not yours" Felicity barked at Max angrily. 

"Why don't you mind your business" Helena rolled her eyes.

"I will mind my own business when two stupid dumb villains wannabes stop bully someone just because he doesn't have your... Well not really yours because is daddy's actually bank account right?" Felicity snapped back.

Now they all, including Oliver and his group laugh at Helena incredulous face at Felicity, Finally someone had put the witch on her place. And Damn that just make Oliver more turn on for Felicity than before.

" Damn sorry baby but that is so hot" Sara said to her girlfriend Nyssa that just agreed with her _IT WAS HOT. _

_"_What you think that you are better than me just because you're another Hollywood bimbo?" Helena bark with envy on her voice.

"Not really, I'm just actually a better fucking human being than you" Felicity didn't back down making Oliver more and more turn on but with awe for her too.

Helena open and closed her mouth multiple times until she storm out with her clones. 

"Hot damn baby that was so sexy, wanna go out with me today" Bowen smirk at Felicity who just cringe in return.

"Over my dead body and don't talk to me" Felicity backed towards Barry to give him his book.

"What did you say?" Max grunt out. 

When bowen took almost threatening step towards Felicity, Oliver and Tommy even Sara & Nyssa too stand up to make him back off when a big dark hand crush into Max shoulder.

"Everything OK Miss Smoak?" Diggle glare at bowen. They saw how amusing Felicity smiled at the huge suited man.

"Everything is OK Dig and Max was already going.. Right Bowen" Felicity said in fake sweetness more when Diggle only tightly his hand on the jerk shoulder.

"Whatever" Max storm out too.

"Thank you Felicity" Barry said shyly but she just smiled.

"You don't need to thank me Barry and maybe if you want we could study together or just hang out.... I don't have friends here so I think you would make an awesome friend" Felicity said amusement when Barry eyes go big.

"You.... you want to be my friend but..... but why?" Barry babble incredulous.

"Cause you look like a nice and genuine person, believe it or not in this industry they are not too many _Real friends" _Felicity sadly whisper.

Oliver and his friends could see the hurt in her beautiful eyes more when her bodyguard 'Dig' put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I would love to be your friend Felicity" Barry said with a small smile getting one stunning one from Felicity back.

Oliver feel jealous because he wasn't sending that Flawless smile at him. _Where did that come from huh?. _

__________________________________

Oliver was on his way to the showers after a workout in the school gym when he stopped abruptly, almost swallow his tongue.

Felicity was coming out from the pool with the hottest tiny red bikini he has ever seen, her back was towards him giving Oliver the most beautiful painful view of her firm big ass coming out all wet from the pool.

"See something you like?" Felicity smug over her shoulder asked bringing him from his literally wet dreams.

It surprised Oliver a little see how shameless and naughty she was with her flirting or her sexual wants really but also make him harder see how confident Felicity was on her sexuality girl knew how easily she could bring man on their knees and wasn't exception _I fucking love it _he though. 

"Hmmmm How you know that?" Oliver cocky smirk at her checking her out shameless now _DAMN HER SINFUL BODY IS FUCKING PERFECT. _

All wet with shape strong tights that were mean to be wrapped around someone waist leading to that famous sinfully big firm heart shaped ass (_that literally all country and the world loved Hmmm damn) _with a tiny waist that lead to medium full boobs that were only safely in a tiny red bikini attach to her sexy neck and finally that perfection face _DAMN IT WASN'T FAIR _Oliver groan out. 

Felicity walked up to him adding a more sinful wiggle on her hips. She put her hand on his abs feeling his suck of air and smirk up at him coyly, biting her lip. 

"Well I have a very _Big _proof _Oliver" _Felicity purr then his eyes went wide when she grip the hard bulge on his shorts. 

"Fuck Felicity" Oliver moan putting his hands on her tiny waist. And keep moaning when Felicity started stroking him up and down. 

"What... Oliver you want me to stop" Felicity purred innocently with a damn naughty pout. 

"Fuck no don't stop baby" Oliver groan out when Felicity hand get under his shorts and start stoking his cock raw. 

"You like that don't you baby? Huh you like how my hand is making your big fat cock throbbing aren't you?" Felicity breath out griping her tiny hand around Oliver big cock. 

"Fuck Felicity" Oliver control went out taking her hand out of his pants but right away bent to put his hands at the back of her tight then lifted her off the floor, she just naturally put her legs around his waist not even noticed that Oliver started walking to the showers, they got into it and locked the door behind them. 

"Mmmmm someone is eager" Felicity purring when she start rubbing their cores together. 

"You started it baby when you start giving me that Flawless hand-job" Oliver pure hunger groaning. "Now let me see those beautiful tits" he said after they got under the shower water. 

Felicity did what she was told, she took her bikini top letting her tits pop out that make Oliver moans when they bounced a little, he attacked them with his tongue and lips right away. 

She let her head drop back by the pleasure only his mouth was bringing to her body _Fuck what else he will do with his cock _Felicity though making moan more with excitement. 

"I want to see you too baby" Felicity said taking his enthusiastic mouth from her tits, he let her legs fall to the floor again. Then she started kissing his abs and nipples. 

"Fuck just like that baby" Oliver moan out. 

Then Felicity fall to her knees in front of him tugging his shorts down his legs, his big fat cock with hit veins and pre-come leaking on the tip popped out that make her lick her lips. 

"Mmmm your cock is so big baby" Felicity lick from the base to the tip making drop back his head and he tighten his hand on her hair 

"God you are such fucking vixen and fuck Felicity I love it keep sucking that cock like it was your favorite lollipop _Fuck!!" _Oliver was moans mess when Felicity put him fully on her warm, wet mouth.

Felicity keep sucking more of him while she use her hand expertly on his tight sack, Oliver shock on his own tongue when the tip of his fat big cock hit the back her throat. 

"FUCK!!!! Baby nobody ever could deep throat my cock Don't fucking stop" Oliver moan out _how the fuck she could do that _he though. 

From controlling blow-job go to full sloppy mind blowing blow job only the sounds of her mouth could be heard and his crazy pleasure moans mixed and was fucking beautiful. 

"Why do stop me?" Felicity ask when Oliver take his big wet cock out of her sinful mouth with a wet pop sound. He too her hands and put her back on her feet but he turned her so her ass was against his wet cock. 

"Because I want to see and be inside that tight Pussy baby ..... Now be a good girl and show me that wet pussy" Oliver moan on her ear while he keep stroking his big cock on her ass. 

God the whole dirty talk was just making this much more damn hotter. Felicity take her bikinis panties fall to the floor. Oliver slide a finger through her wet puffy folds. 

"Mmmmm so fucking wet for me, you want me to madly pound into your pussy baby?? You want it hard and fast" Oliver start finger her while now Felicity was the moans mess. 

"Please Oliver fuck me, make this wet pussy only yours, just put that big fat cock into my cunt don't worried I'm on the pill, please now!!" Felicity moans. 

Oliver snapped again taking his eager cock on his hand and rubbing against her wet cunt a couple of times. 

" Yeah Felicity you want me to fuck you raw?? So you can feel the veins throbbing and I that wet eager cunt while I pound in and out of your pussy" Oliver grunts out with the tip of his cock on her entrance. 

"YES!!" Felicity said. 

That was all Oliver needed to start pushing inside her, they groaned in sync when the head of his cock was full inside throbbing in one hard fast move Oliver get all his big fat cock inside her tight wet mess cunt. 

_"FUCK!! " _Oliver and Felicity said in sync, they stay like for twenty seconds when Oliver start pulling back until only the head was inside then snapped his hip into her again in brutal delicious pace. 

"You feel so fucking good Felicity, so tight and wet doing this porn star sounds Fuck Fuck, Fuck..." Oliver keep moaning on her ear over and over again mixed with the sounds of wet skin hitting against skin and so damn pleasure sounds. 

"Yeah you like my tight wet cunt aren't you Oliver? God I love your hard big fat cock baby.. Just like that keep fucking me..." Felicity moan out when a knock stopped them both. 

"Ollie come on we need to head home we all are waiting for you on the front door, dude why always take you so much to shower" Tommy voice come from the other side of the door. 

"Keep fucking baby is OK" Oliver whisper on Felicity ear who eagerly start moving onto his big delicious cock again that make him groan so fucking hot. 

"Ahhh.... Tommy.... Fuck.... I will get out when I can OK!!! ..... Shit baby just like that..... Just get out of here" Oliver grunt out not waiting for an answer from Tommy only taking tight hold from Felicity hips and pounding into her. 

"You like that wet cunt don't you baby?" Felicity purr. 

"Mmmmm Fuck yes I could fuck into that tight wet pussy forever just like you Love my fat big cock" Oliver groaned. 

For a time all was dirty shameless talking mixing with their rough animal fuck 

"Fuck I'm going to come" Felicity moan out. 

"Yes baby fucking hell..... Come with me. Let my fat cock feel all your cum mixed with mine and while pain your tight wet walls with my sed come on baby come with me" Oliver start pinching her clit

They call out each other name at the same time Felicity cunt grip tight Oliver big cock while their cum started get out from her running down on their legs. 

"Well that HAPPENED" Felicity said after a few minutes to calm down in warm embrace 

"I glad it did" Oliver content said kissing her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity define their relationship and more (EXPLICIT SMUT).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone before you start reading please read the warning for REALLY EXPLICIT SEXUAL & DIRTY TALK CONTENT so if is not your thing then don't read is all good (but please always read the warnings cause in my past chapter someone was super mean and said horrible things to me for the explicit Olicity smut on that chapter wish I really think that is totally unfair because that is the reason why I put the warnings since day one for adult content so is not really up to me if you decide to read after you see the warning that is your choice not mine and as I said it before I'm new in this whole thing so yeah they are errors but there's no need to be that kind of rude when the person is trying. Anyway please don't be mean to me I'm new and in limited time cause my shifts on the hospital where I work are always crazy that not always I have a lot of time.

It have been three days since that delicious hook up with Oliver on the showers but Felicity swear that she was still sore from it.

After they clean up together and dressed, Tommy knocked again not giving time to talk because now his sister Thea was with him super irritated. so they just kiss one more time before Oliver get out first a couple minutes after she followed to her car where Diggle was waiting.

Felicity really liked Oliver and was more than obvious that he liked her too. she didn't know what had come up to her, sure she was sexual active after dating Actors or some sports players but she have never let go like she did with Oliver like had happened on that bathroom. she was usually quiet during sex but him makes say all her darkest wishes loud but only to him. 

_'Oh what that boy is doing to me??' Felicity signed._

"Felicity honey are you ok?" Her mom asked when he noticed his daughter lost on her thoughs without eating anything. "What's wrong? I thought that you were taking time out for writing new songs and that stuff so there is no need to be stressed baby girl".

"Oh yeah I'm fine.... Is just some homework that I haven't end yet that has me stressing mom" Felicity lie with that charming smile that make everyone melt and her mother wasn't exception _Thank God, she doesn't need to know that her daughter was thinking in the awesome sex she had two days ago._

"Well don't worry honey you have smartness like you have beauty so I'm sure you will get it done baby girl" Donna winked at her daughter. 

"Thanks mom.... Ah why are you all dress up anyway?" Felicity asked seeing her dress up to go out.

"Oh baby your father prepare for us a date night on the city and then a reservation on the Starlight Gold Hotel so don't wait for us baby girl" Donna said making her daughter gag for the no never wanted imagine of what she was talking about _EWW._

"Too much information mom thanks but I don't need....." before she could finish Diggle enter the dining room. 

"Miss Smoak there is an '_Oliver Queen' _on the door wanting to see you. Should I let him in or ask him to leave?" Diggle asked at Felicity who eyes went big with shock and excitement.

"Ah ..... No no no ah let him in Diggle is OK" Felicity smiled at Dig who turned to the door.

"Who's Oliver honey?" Donna curious ask.

"A new friend that I made on my school mom he's my age of course" Felicity said just when she saw Oliver entering the room with a shy smile when he noticed Donna.

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen Felicity’s new _friend _nice to meet you mam" he greet her mother with a charming smile of his own.

"Hi Oliver and likewise is nice to meet you too, I glad that Felicity has find friends easily but... not to rude or anything but ah what are you doing this late here sweetheart" Donna asked.

"Mom" Felicity said with irritated voice for her curious mother. Oliver just smirk at Felicity.

"Is OK Felicity... And Mrs Smoak we.. Ah well we have work team that professor Wells asked us for Monday so we just have this weekend to do it so I decided was best to start already" Oliver lie easily like breathing _Well done Queen _she though.

"God I'm glad but sadly I have to excuse myself cause my husband is waiting for me outside so Felicity remember that Nancy has the night free to be with her family so if you guys want something from the kitchen will have to get it yourselves and when Oliver goes home remember to lock everything cause Dig is probably sleep on the pool house Ok? Very well. again a pleasure to meet you Oliver, bye baby girl see you tomorrow" Donna kissed his daughter making her way out of their house where Noah was waiting for her in a tux for their date night.

Felicity and Oliver waited until they heard the car getting out of the house gate. 

"Homework.. Really Oliver?" she said amused but he just smirked at her walking behind her chair and leaning towards her ear that make her shiver. 

"What baby? You wanted me to tell your mother that I came here to do that little dirty thing that we did on the showers two days ago... Mmmm?" Oliver whispered licking her ear.

"Really you want it again baby?" Felicity breath out feeling how wet he was making her again _Ugh how to hell he do that God damn it._

"Hell yeah I do I have been craving for you again since the moment I pull out of you baby.... God I have been waking up with really hard morning wood because of you" Oliver groan putting his hand on her soft fit stomach, but she took his wrist for a moment. 

"We can't Oliver..... This is my house and what if..."

"Yes we can baby, besides your mom said that they weren't coming back until tomorrow and my parents think that I'm in a party with Tommy and my other friends..... So now let go of my hand so I can feel how wet you are for me hmm".

Felicity let go of his wrist and he keep his journey under her mini skirt then up her tights finally his fingers get to his destination.

"Jesus your cunt is so wet baby. Open your shirt so I can see that beautiful breast" Oliver groaning, Felicity opened her shirt letting her boobs in creamy bra full display for him.

"Yeah like my boobs baby" Felicity purred out touching them for him who only groan and put her out of the shirt then lifting from the floor, her legs around his waist.

He get up the stairs to the rooms wings while kissed, sucked his neck and rubbed their cores together.

"Fuck baby.... Where's is your room?..... Ah shit you know what doesn't matter we just need a damn bed" He said opening the first he could and then he saw the king bed _this will definitely do _Oliver though walking to the bed throwing her to it with her breasts bouncing.

"Mmmm someone is really eager don't we?" she purrs. While he take his clothes off letting him in full naked glory _God he was so damn hot _from the six pack abs to his big hard cock, then he fall to his knees in front of her to take her panties and skirt off while she take care of her shirt and bra.

"Can you blame? more After that bathroom fuck... God I swear to you baby nobody had make me that turned on and much less make me come that hard... Jesus that pussy is just the best that my cock just wants to live in there but first I will have my taste with my tongue if you don't mind? " He grunts no giving time to answer befit he first lick.

" Oh shit!!! baby yeah use that tongue OMG!! " She gripped his hair while he started licking from the entrance to her clit Humming against her core making her feel that delicious vibration making a moaning mess.

"Yeah you like don't? *Lick* God you just keep getting water and water *Lick* you taste so fucking good *lick* Mmmm so damn delicious cunt baby" Oliver said full enthusiasm on his rough voice.

"Damn baby I'm going to come!!! You're making come..... OLIVER!!! " Felicity scream from her lungs feel that damn estacy orgasm, He bring her down from her high gently then start kissing up her body until he crashed their lips together, letting her taste herself that make both moan in sync.

"Mmmm your so damn good on this Oliver" Felicity satisfy said.

"Well right back at you baby..... Now I want you to ride me..... God I want to see that perfect tits bounce on my face" her groan.

They changed positions right away eager for each other, Felicity straggling his hip started rubbing her wet core down his hard big full of pre-come cock that made both moaning in estacy for that delicious friction.

"God I miss your big and hard cock this last days baby ..... you screw me so God damn good" Felicity purring at him.

"Then what are you waiting for ah? Let me feel that tight get pussy Felicity.... Shit!!" Oliver grunt when she put his cock head on her entrance and started to get him all the way in until their hips snapped together then they waited until she get used to his shaft again.

"OMG your cock feels like damn paradise Oliver, Jesus you're so fucking hard.... God give it to me.... Harder.... Faster baby.... Fuck me.... pound into that cunt baby... YESSS JUST LIKE THAT !!!! " Felicity was truly a moaning mess gripping the headboard for add more leverage on her up and down on Oliver cock.

"Shit baby yes move that damn hips.... Fuck just like that baby, Fuck you heard the sounds baby that wet sounds, every time your wet cunt slapped down in my hard big cock.... You heard them baby?" Oliver panting out.

"OMG YESS... KEEP GOING BABY I'M ALMOST THERE GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP OLIVER..... KEEP FUCKING ME!!" Felicity crazy estacy scream.

Oliver started thrusting up into her harder and faster but got even faster when he felt that familiar delicious pleasure on his spine that was about realese and he knew that she was close too so his fingers start rubbing her clit furiously. 

"Come with me baby ..... Come on shit just like that baby keep riding me FUCK..... FELICITY!!" Oliver call out at the same time as Felicity did.

A couple of minutes later they were cuddling, Oliver so careless and content keep rubbing her soft, perfectly shaped with dipples on it back while Felicity rested her head on his chest and her soft hair spread on his shoulder. 

"Felicity I..... I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me.... You know like in a date.... Not that I don't want to keep doing this.... Hell believe me I do but ...... I would love to.... really want to take you on dates and all that stuff but no pressure... "Oliver whispered nervous asked her.

But Felicity thought that is was the CUTEST thing ever and just let a gentle huff out before she answered.

" I would love to go out with you Oliver " Felicity said without hesitation on her voice that make him smile even more with excitement. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Olicity morning after smut.  
Oliver and Tommy bromance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wasn't not going to write more of this story but seeing that some really liked well here you have it ENJOY

_Felicity wake up with a warm naked and hard muscles wrapped around her waist, she smiled remember who that hot physic belong to. Oliver had his head buried on her hair where he was snoring softly, then she feel that delicious part of him that was TOTALLY up brushing in her bottom making smirk when an idea come into her brain. _

_She slowly to not wake him up 'well more' Felicity giggle softly at the innuendo, anyway she get out of his arms then get at the level where his cock was hard and up Mmmm, she take the sheet away from his body letting Oliver cock naked with pre-come falling from the head that make her get by just looking at it. _

_He only stir a little bit but then go back, Felicity softly take his cock purring when her hand touched it. she keep with the hand-job for a little bit more he keep stirring but not waking up, She lean on and lick from the base to the head getting it wet with her saliva then Felicity bring him into her mouth. _

_"Mmmmm Fuck" Oliver whispered between awake and sleep until she suck hard his eyes went wide as his mouth in pure pleasure "FUCK!!" he said. _

_"Well good morning baby" Felicity smirked up at him after taking her wet lips off his cock. _

_"Shit 'licity' you naughty girl.... Fuck you wake up wanting to suck my cock baby?" he asked putting his fingers into her soft blonde locks. _

_"Yeah *lick* I did *lick* you have such damn tasteful cock *lick* that I just want *lick* to fucked with my mouth *lick* or my pussy *suck* or my tits baby" Felicity said with wide eyes at him who was a damn moans mess. _

_"Fucking baby God.... Just suck my dick.... Fuck yes just like..... So fucking wet mouth.... Oh my God I'm in your fucking throat again..... Fuck, fuck, fuck shit keep going oh shit" Oliver started panting like crazy while she just keep deep-throating him. _

_"Fuck my month... Please baby fucked it like you want it" Felicity moaned back up at him. _

_"Yeah you want me to fuck that filthy little mouth??" Oliver smirked at Felicity. _

_"Yeah pund into my filthy dirty mouth with that delicious big fat cock please" she begged lost in pleasure. _

_"Mmmmmm now that you asked so nicely .... Seat against the headboard baby" _

_Felicity did what she was told, her back against the headboard on her bed while Oliver stands up in the bed putting his feet on each side of her hips letting his big wet cock at the same level of her mouth, he put his hands on the wall to hold on. _

_"Open wide baby" he groan out at her taking himself in his hand and rubbing the head on her lips until she opened it and take him back on her mouth, he started fucking it like she asked._

_Oliver dick keep hitting the back of her throat making a gag mess, her saliva mixed with his pre come starting falling down her chin to her tits and fuck if that wasn't the HOTEST thing he had ever seen. _

_"Fuck yes baby open that throat for my big cock.... Fucking hell Yeah milked it you little fucking vixen..... GOD WELL DONE BABY KEEP GOING" Oliver keep fucking into her filthy mouth lost in pleasure while she just keep looking up with those gorgeous eyes with hunger in them. _

_He keep going with the fast and hard pace with gag and wet from all the saliva with come on his cock sounds around the room. _

_"FUCKING HELL I'M GOING TO COME. ... SHIT DON'T STOP BABY KEEP SUCKING... . OH SHIT, SHIT FUCK YESSSSS FELICITY!!" she swallowed his come with some coming out of her mouth. _

_________________________________

"So are we going to talk about it?" Tommy teased his best friend that was lost on his thoughs with smile.

Oliver snapped of the delicious memories he has having about his favorite blonde spread naked just for him or the amazing feeling of waking up with her sucking him dry with that Sinful wet lips around his shaft _Damn calm down Queen before your pants start getting tight AGAIN _he though.

"Ah what are you talking about?... talk about what?" he answered at Tommy who only smirk in return.

"OH I don't know the weather maybe or.... Oh I know how my best friend is fucking the most Hot, Stunning, Naughty girl in all Hollywood?? Maybe" Tommy said "and before you ask how I find out?... Let me just refresh your memory when I went to look for you on the showers.. You literally tell me to 'get the fuck away' and then started pounding into her again"

"OH shit right ah..... Sorry about that is just that... Damn Tommy she is damn good..... That I lose myself with her" Oliver signed out.

"oh man it sounds like Oliver 'Freaking' Queen has found his soulmate and his rival between the sheets" Tommy teased knowing that the first part was absolutely right, his best friend seemed to be glowing sine the first time they laid eyes on each other.

"Oh she is totally my rival... Fuck Tommy she is a new whole damn level of wildcat on the sheets that tired me completely and I freaking love it.... And maybe I do finally find her" Oliver smiled he knew that Felicity was for him no matter what and for the way she keep looking at him, she did too "NOW I need your help preparing my first date with her.... So come one seat down and let's the planning begin" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos.


	5. The dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver enjoy dessert after they first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this A Olicity really EXPLICIT SMUT and fluff Fanfiction. If is not your thing then that is totally OK. Love you all and thank you so much for keep reading my fics.

"It was an amazing and beautiful date Oliver thank you" Felicity smiled at him who only smile back at her with adoration in their eyes.

They were in a condo owned by his father at the city that looked out at the full of lights buildings around it and the stars lightning up even more.

"I glad you liked it baby, sorry if we have to do this here instead of going out to a restaurant or something but like you said paparazzis are everywhere following that they wouldn't let us enjoy our date" Oliver smiled apologize at her.

"Oh don't mind at all, I mean you even cooked at me personally so not complains from me baby" She kissed him tasting delicious wine on his sinfully lips and tongue.

"Mmmm well then I made the right choice" He purr on her mouth, his hand lands on her naked knees by the short tight leather dress she put on to obviously torture him in a delicious way.

[Felicity & Oliver foreplay gif](https://images.app.goo.gl/zCRDzhGcKGrYC7Tp6)

"Besides there is another _Big _advantage of being in private diner on a penthouse baby" Felicity lick his lips making him groan.

"Yeah and what's that you little vixen" Oliver asked with a smirked at her asking to keep going "That we don't need to go find a hotel to fuck each other brains out baby" she gripped his hard cock through his pants. 

"Mmmm" he said thrusting his hips towards her delicate expertise hand.

"I always wanted to be fucked in a balcony Oliver" Felicity purring while she keep stroking his hard fat cock, Oliver put his hand under her mini leather dress until he got to her dripping wet pussy. 

"Fuck you're not wearing panties baby... Mmmm shit I love how that delicious cunt is always soaking wet ready for me" He moaned while his hand keep rubbing her dripping cunt and clit. 

"You make me so wet baby and that my little vixen cunt just want to keep milking your fat big hard cock baby.... I know is wrong to said this..... Shit right there baby.... god you just make want to be your little dirty whore fuck I know is wrong but I just can't help it" Felicity moaning keep stroking his cock while he keep rubbing her pussy. 

"Yeah?... It's ok baby nobody would know or heard it just you and me.... fuck yess keep stroking my hard fat dick baby.... just like that.... shit I make you feel like a dirty whore??? well I just want to kneel in front of you and please that damn hot body that was made to be fucked over and over again " Oliver said. " Shit how long do we have until I have to take you back home" moaning by her delicious hand-job while he keep fingering her wet pussy. 

"Mmmm I tell them that I was going to stay with some girls that I meet on class so you have all night and morning to pound into my dripping pussy baby and fill me up with your come" 

Felicity take her hand from his fat hard cock that make him to stop rubbing her dripping cunt and stand up in front of him, Oliver keep looking how she reach behind her and take the zipper down of the filthy slutty dress until her hips. he groaned when her delicious medium and full tits popped out, then the dress drop to the floor leaving in her naked delicious naked to his hungry eyes with a the entire city light behind her in the penthouse window _Fuck me _he thought. 

"Well Mr Queen if you could please fuck me on that balcony would be so nice of you" She said in fake but hot sweet voice that have him standing in a second while Felicity start touching her tits and nipples. 

"It would be my pleasure Miss Smoak" Oliver said and she turned giving him the obscena view of her big firm delicious ass wiggling to his hungry eyes until she stopped in the balcony looking at the whole city and bent over putting her ass up in the air with her dripping sex peaking out too. "God baby you're such vixen". 

[Felicity sexy walk](https://www.google.com/search?q=walking+naked+in+heels&tbm=isch&tbs=itp:animated&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=visn&hl=es-419&ved=2ahUKEwi1v_H808TkAhUE76wKHSFXBS0Q2p8EegQIARAD&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=04iF2dXqEMiScM)

"Mmmmm only for you baby, just like this dripping cunt is only for you" she answered spit her fingers and started rubbing her pussy for him. 

"Shit yeah... OMG Felicity is so hot seeing you fingerin yourself for me" He groan out while start opening his pants, opened his belt and then lowering his zipper standing behind her. 

"God just imagine someone else seeing that fat hard cock pounding inside of me" she moaned when he start rubbing his cock that had pre come into her ass. 

"You filthy vixen... Mmm but not you dirty girl is only for eyes to see baby no fucker would enjoy seeing how such impeccable, sweet and good girl becomes a filthy and purring kitten between the sheets wanting to fuck everywhere yeah that is just to me baby" Oliver groan and slapped her delicious ass that make yelp with pleasure. 

"Fuck me baby" She start wiggle her butt up and down on his hard big shaft, he put a hand on her curves while the other take hold of his cock, rubbing the head with pre come on her wet slit bumping in her clit a couple of times making them pant then lined up in her entrance and in a brutal thrust he get his big thick cock inside of her to the hilt. 

"FUCK!!!" Felicity scream "Yes, yes, yes right there baby fuck me Ah...... mmmm please keep pounding into me baby" She keep moaning while Oliver keep thrusting inside her soak pussy with beast pace and hard moves. 

"Jesus.... I love your pussy baby..... Always *thrust* so fucking wet *thrust* so fucking tight cunt *thrust*..... GOD you heard those wet sounds *thrust* every time my cock pound into your pussy *thrust* are so fucking dirty and hot as hell" Oliver panting on her ear while she keep screaming in pleasure and touching herself. 

They keep fucking more, both lost in mind blowing pleasure in the balcony with moans, wet skin slapping wet skin and dirty words of _'Fuck' _and others too with delicious sex smell mixed with the beautiful moonlight. 

"I'm coming coming.... Fuck your making me come.... YESS pound that thick big hard cock inside my pussy.... Fuck baby come inside of me" Felicity screaming rubbing her clit and his sack that make groan and pound even harder into her. 

"Come for me baby.... shit make that pussy milk my dick... Fuck yes, yes yes yes.... YESS fuck just like that come that fucking hips you little fucking vixen.... Mmmm baby just like that shit........ FUCK FUFK FUCK.. .. FELICITY!!" Oliver come when he felt her starting coming too they keep moving until their orgasm aftershocks stopped he bring her to his chest and put his hands on her breasts breathing into her neck. 

"Mmmmm we should go to clean and sleep baby" Oliver whispered in her ear making her shiver like always. 

"Sounds like a plan" Felicity kissed him sweetly full of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm please leave your comments (keep it kind please) and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Well a hot sexy times are coming please leave yours kudos and opinions so I can keep writing this sexy fluff Olicity story.


End file.
